


angel eyes

by BuddysImpala



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Angel Eyes - Freeform, Angst, Circus, Fluff, M/M, Music, P.T. loves Phillip’s pretty eyes, Song - Freeform, Songfic, barlyle - Freeform, bisexual circus dads, just a quick prompt I wrote up in 10 minutes, y’all can blame Jeff Healey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddysImpala/pseuds/BuddysImpala
Summary: The first thing P.T. Barnum fell in love with were Phillip’s eyes.





	angel eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Not a songfic, necessarily, but *heavily* inspired by the song “Angel Eyes” by Jeff Healey

The first thing P.T. Barnum fell in love with were Phillip’s eyes. A bright, radiant blue, they were the complete opposite of P.T.’s own eyes, whiskey-colored. P.T. loved watching those eyes light up in happiness, darken in lust, and cloud over in strong emotion.

P.T. hated to see Phillip cry. When he did, those eyes, they were like a storm. Beautiful and devastating, haunting and heart-wrenching. Eyes were the window to the soul, and Phillip’s eyes screamed a thousand emotions when his lips wouldn’t speak a single word.

When they met in the street after one of Phillip’s plays, Phillip’s eyes sparkled with amusement at the mere thought of associating with this ridiculous circus ringleader. When P.T. danced atop a bartop for Phillip, he nearly stumbled, for he couldn’t look away from Phillip’s eyes, looking up at him with wonder and disbelief, and oh so beautiful.

When P.T. kissed him for the first time, gently cupping Phillip’s face and tilting it upwards, he watched those pretty eyes flutter shut as the playwright leaned into him with a sigh, pink lips soft against his own. They were alone in the circus tent, covered in dust and glitter from the remnants of the show, not a care in the world. After they pulled away, Phillip looked at him with half-lidded eyes, filled with yearning and wonder. P.T. could only smile and pull Phillip in for another sweet kiss,excited and terrified at what this step in their relationship would mean.

When they laid together, skin-to-skin and oh so close, P.T.’s breath would catch in his throat as he watched Phillip squeeze those eyes shut and moan for him. Afterwards, as Phillip would whisper-chant P.T.’s name like a prayer, P.T. pulled him close and sprinkled feather-light kisses over his face until those pretty eyes would open, exhilarated and exhausted. Phillip would sigh and close them again as P.T. sprinkled light kisses over his eyelids.

Those eyes were beautiful.

Like a storm, like petals of the softest morning glory, like the sky on a cloudless day.

The only time P.T. ever hated those eyes.

Was the day they closed for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated \o/


End file.
